Evangeline Arielle Foster
Sister Evangeline was abandoned as a baby at TBA (Orphanage), where she grew up alongside the other abandoned children. _______ Foster (who was head nun at the time) took on the most maternal role for Evangeline; even being the one to give her a first name as she had been left without a note. Evangeline later added to this honor by taking ____'s surname too, although she was never formally adopted by her. Her idolization of Sister ____ lead to her interest in religion, and before long Evangeline had made the decision to follow in her footsteps once she was old enough to take her vows. As an official nun, Evangeline returned to the orphanage to help care for the children as Sister ____ had done for her. She quickly made head position and spent most of her time watching over the children or aiding Lorraine with anything she was called upon for. In early 1999, two children were taken from the orphanage by order of their grandfather. Evangeline's happiness over the potential adoption of the Baine twins soon turned to horror though after only one returned; in a much worse state than when she had left. Liliana (the younger twin) was completely mute from shock (which she later overcame but soon developed DID instead due to the trauma) with her body littered with cuts & bruises; one mark in particular more vibrant than the rest against her side. It was like an identifying symbol - a brand, really. Completely sick to her stomach, Evangeline practically begged Clive to find a way to get Lup back from Charles (the grandfather); fearful of the state the sibling could be in. But it was to no avail. They both knew how powerful the Baine's were, and the trouble they could bring if they got involved. While Evangeline would without a doubt put her own life on the line to protect the ones she cared about, she knew Charles could come for the Orphanage instead of her alone. And she couldn't risk the wellbeing of any of the other children in order to save Lup. She still felt pushed to do something, though. If she couldn't save Lup, she could still do all she could to protect Lil from any further harm. She made the decision to formally adopt Liliana out of hopes that it would prevent Charles from taking her again (or anyone else with harmful intentions, as the region seemed to be teeming with them), and adopted the girl's best friend Astrid in the process as the pair had such a close bond that Evangeline knew how harmful to Lil mentally it would be to separate them. Due to the adoration of all the orphanage's children that Evangeline had gained, it didn't take any convincing at all for either girl to accept the offer of adoption. Neither girl had their surname replaced with Evangeline's though, as the adoption was always meant to be more for safety of the children rather than a proper adoption. Early Childhood This is her early childhood. Late Childhood-Teen Years This is her late childhood to teen years. Early Adulthood This is her early adulthood years. Late Adulthood This is her late adulthood years. Appearance This is her appearance. Personality and Behaviour Sister Evangeline is of incredibly sweet nature, and does her best to ensure everyone is happy & taken care of. She isn't a push-over though, and is willing to stand up for what she feels is right. The protection of the children she's in charge of is much more important than her own safety, which is one of the main reasons why she took full responsibility over Liliana & Astrid following the abduction of Lupercus. She couldn't save him, but she would do her best to help Liliana recover and bar anyone from hurting her again. She won't let any of her orphans get injured while under her care (and hopefully ever). Relationships This is her relationships with different characters.